Numerous cosmetic bottles which include bottle caps with sponge applicators attached thereto have been made. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,932,802, 4,998,838, 4,964,372, 4,474,195, 5,762,077, 4,476,883, 4,446,965, 5,065,778, 4,282,891, and 4,998,839 all have similar modes of use in that they allow dispensing and application of a cosmetic product directly onto a body part through the dispenser opening and onto an absorbent material to be wiped or rubbed across the particular area. While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. In particular, there is no applicator bottle which also is capable of manicuring a nail.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,802 for Nail Polish Bottle Cover Having a Nail Polish Remover Dispenser, discloses a fixture for a nail polish remover bottle cover which includes a nail polish remover applicator affixed to the threaded neck of the body member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,838 for Cover Make-Up Dispenser discloses a dispenser for application of cover make up which has an applicator sponge and a blender pad as a part thereof
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,372 for Finger Nail Treating Device discloses a container that upon squeezing will fill the liquid absorbing sponge having a finger receiving hole therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,195 for Nail Polish Removal Devices Having Supply Container discloses a supply container on which the treatment container with an absorbent member disposed therein can be carried.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,077 for Apparatus for Manicuring Nails discloses a combination of a polish applicator and a solvent applicator for removal of the nail polish from a finger nail.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,883 for Container Assembly discloses a container assembly specifically structured for placement of all the fingers in various recesses to apply a predetermined liquid or solution to the fingernails of a person.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,965 for Liquid Applicator discloses a container with slit foam sponge to accept the insertion of one finger tip for application of the liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,778 for Finger Nail Polish Removing Device discloses a liquid chamber in the base with finger nail bore openings as part of the finger nail scrubbing structure mounted within the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,891 for Finger Nail Treating Device discloses a cylindrical container provided with a sponge having a finger hole, therein.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,998,839 for Applicator for Nail Polish Remover discloses two chambers allowing the disposal of soiled absorbent material within the applicator.